


Dear Lexa

by Homosexualheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’ll add more tags later, Letters, There’s probably gonna be a lot of typos, first person POV, kinda angsty, ok this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexualheda/pseuds/Homosexualheda
Summary: Letters to Lexa, from Clarke after Lexa’s death. Each chapter is just one letter and vary in length. Some are super short others might be long.





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, of course I started a new fic before finishing any of my other fics. But I couldn’t resist. 
> 
> I will be updating Wrong Side Of Paradise. But idk when.

Dear Lexa, 

You’ve been gone for about a week now. 

And fuck.

It really hurts not seeing you around. 

When that bullet pierced your skin, then ripped through your body. I think it went through mine as well. That bullet was meant for me. I deserved that bullet. You should still be here being a badass and commanding the hell out of these people. Cause we could really use some guidance right about now. 

Titus took your soul out. Now I can hold it in my hands which I guess is cool but also really trippy cause your here but not here at the same time. I keep checking the little box “your” in just to make sure the chip is still there and that your still there. 

And everytime I replay our last few moments together.

God I miss you. 

-Clarke


	2. Letter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter.

Dear Lex, 

The world is so dull now. People pass by me and sometimes I don't realize I know them. Because now everything just swirls around in my head until I can't make sense of what i'm seeing. 

If you were here I know you would hold my hand and ground me. But your not here. 

We went to the markets, Raven’s way of “cheering me up” her words not mine. Everywhere we stopped I just thought of you. Especially at this candle shop where each smell reminded me of you. 

Raven ended up sitting on the ground with me when I finally broke down in tears. 

She's been really helpful I guess. It's not like I let any people in anymore, so there’s not alot of people to actually help me. 

It’s probably cause I killed Finn and that broke her heart. And now she knows how to deal with things like this. I'm shocked were even friends. I don't know how that happened. 

Shit, I miss you so much. 

-Clarke


	3. Letter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer that the others, I think.

Dear person I ~~was~~ am in love with,

I have finally admitted to myself that I am in love with you.

I know that it's been five months since you died and its kinda insane that I can only just now admit to myself that I love you, I wish I had figured this out earlier. Much, much earlier. Like when you were alive so you could have known.

I'm so in love with you.

There I said it. Shit. It's not like you can hear me saying this. You're dead. Stupid Clarke.

Everyone is so gentle with me these days. Afraid to say anything to harsh. Like I might break or something. The only person who hasn't treated me like i'm gonna fall apart is Jasper. But he's drunk or high 80% of the times he talks with me.

-Clarke


	4. Letter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one.

Dear Heda, 

I should be dead.

Not you.

Not you my sweet caring badass Lexa. 

Titus wanted me dead not you. He adored you. 

I’ve done so many bad things on my time down here on the ground.

I should have died. 

I deserve it. 

Not you. 

-Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this. I’ll be trying to update everyday. :)


End file.
